Dojo Opposite Days
by Davescifi
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Switch Up.  Fizz and Deets must now pay for losing their tempers.
1. Act 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens between the episodes Dilemma and Ex-Machina.

Special Note: This happens a couple of days after my fanfiction "Switch Up"

* * *

**Dojo Opposite Days**By: Davescifi

**Act 1: Fizz's day**

_Part 1: Morning,_

"Fizz, Fizz wake up", Fizz heard someone call out as she felt a tug on her arm.

"What", Fizz yawned as she sat up and opened her eyes to find it was Deets who had woke her up, "Good morning."

"Good morning Fizz", Deets said as she cracked a smile, "Ready for today."

"Like I've got a choice", Fizz groaned as she thought about the punishment her and Deets were having to go through due to what happened when they had switched bodies. For Fizz, Ol'skool said that she would have to act more like a girl for one day with Deets teaching her and for one day Deets would have to act like a tomboy with Fizz teaching her.

"Come on Fizz", Deets said as she helped Fizz get out of bed, "It might end up being more fun than you think."

"Just remember that when it's your turn", Fizz responded as she made her bed and thought about how she was going to hate the whole thing, "Let me just grab a uniform."

"No need", Deets said as she brought out a set of girls clothes, "Ol'skool said that we were off for this. Now follow me to the bathroom." As Fizz followed, she thought about how she already wanted the day to be over. When they got into the bathroom, Deets started up the bath water and poured in some liquid that caused bubbles to form.

"What is that", Fizz asked as she saw the bubbles appear.

"I thought the best way to start you off would be a nice, relaxing bubble bath", Deets answered as she looked at Fizz and then back at the bathtub, "The liquid I put in will make your skin softer."

"Can't I just take a shower like I normally do", Fizz questioned.

"No", Deets stated as she turned off the water, "Now get undressed and get in." Fizz said nothing as she did what she was told.

"Now what", Fizz asked as she saw Deets roll up her sleeves.

"Just lay back until I get everything", Deets said as she brought some soap, shampoo, and a paper cup to the bath.

"I can wash myself you know", Fizz protested, "I'm not a baby."

"For right now you are", Deets joked as she tried to lighten Fizz up, "Now sit up so I can rinse your hair." Fizz sat up and closed her eyes as she felt the water run through her hair and Deets go to work on her. After the bath, Deets had Fizz dry off, dress and sit in front of the mirror as she grabbed some makeup and hair care products, "Now to make you look pretty."

"She's enjoying every second of this", Fizz thought to herself as she closed her eyes and felt Deets combing her hair.

"Too bad your hair's not longer", Deets said as she put the brush down and picked up the can of hair spray, before applying it, "It would give me more to work with."

"You're having fun with this aren't you", Fizz asked jokingly.

"May be", Deets giggled as she turned Fizz around so they were facing each other, "Besides, it's not like you aren't playing with the idea of what you are going to do to me tomorrow."

"Good point", Fizz said as she had to admit she had been thinking about it, "Now what?"

"Now for your nails", Deets said as she pulled out some purple nail polish, "See, purple, just for you. Lets start with your toes." Fizz extended one foot so Deets could paint the toes and then the other one. When she finished, Deets had Fizz put on her sandals as she got up and pulled up another chair and sat down before grabbing a nail file and pulled one of Fizz's hands to her before starting her manicure. Look at these nails", Deets commented as she finished one hand and when to another. After she was done with file, Deets painted the nails on Fizz's hands and replaced the nail file and bottle of nail polish with a makeup kit, "Close your eyes."

"Just be quick", Fizz groaned as she followed instructions.

"Sure", Deets assured her as she started to put on the makeup and eye shadow, until all that was left was the lipstick, "Pucker your lips." Fizz did as told and Deets was done in no time. Deets gave Fizz one final look over before turning her around so she could she herself in the mirror, "Open your eyes."

"Finally", Fizz said as she looked at herself, but was taken back by how pretty Deets had made her.

"See", Deets asked, "Don't you look like the prettiest girl in the world?"

"I guess", Fizz said as she thought about how she might actually like being out of character for a day.

"Well now that that's done, lets get some breakfast and show you off", Deets said as she put everything away. After that both girls left for the kitchen.

* * *

_Part 2: Dojo's kitchen_

"Hey guys", Deets spoke out as Fizz and her found the boys getting ready to eat.

"Hey Deets", Ed said back as the boys looked and saw Fizz was trying to hide behind Deets.

"Deets I can't do this", Fizz stuttered as she felt scared from what the boys might think.

"Sure you can", Deets encouraged as she brought Fizz around so the boys could see, "Doesn't someone look pretty?"

"Hey", Fizz tried to say as she could fell her face go red but was glad the makeup was covering it.

"Fizz you look", Burn tried to say, but was stunned by Fizz's beauty.

"Different", Ed guessed.

"You look like a cute, little doll", Loogie said.

"Loogie", Burn and Ed snapped.

"Don't listen to him", Burn said as he turned back to Fizz, "You look great."

"Well you're the star aren't you", Deets commented to Fizz as she led her to the table and had her sit down, "Don't forget to cross your legs like a lady."

"Like this", Fizz asked as she crossed her legs. While it was uncomfortable at first, Fizz quickly got used to the position.

"Just like that", Deets responded before going over to the cabinet, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Just a bowl of cereal and some orange juice please", Fizz answered.

"I think I'll have the same", Deets said as she brought the food and drinks to the table, "Here you go."

"Thanks", Fizz said before everyone went to eating.

"So what are you doing to do with your time off", Ed asked.

"Girl stuff", Deets answered, "You know go to the mall, a professional massage, and maybe a movie."

"What", Fizz screamed, "No one ever said anything about that."

"Quit worrying", Deets responded as she put a hand on Fizz's shoulder to calm her down, "We'll take the hover-bus to the mall. With most of the courier teams out on the streets next to no one we know will see you. Trust me."

"I guess your right", Fizz said as she calmed down and continued to eat her breakfast. Soon everyone was done and the boys left to take care of some packages, leaving the girls alone.

"So what do you want to do for an hour", Deets asked.

"I don't know", Fizz answered, "I guess the workshop and exercise are out of the question."

"Afraid so", Deets replied, "Can't let you get sweaty or dirty. How about some cards?"

"Sure", Fizz said as they got up and grabbed a deck of cards. After playing War for a while, the girls prepared to head out.

"Ready Fizz", Deets asked as they were at the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be", Fizz answered. Saying that both girls headed out to the bus stop.

* * *

_Part 3: A few minutes later,_

After a few minutes on the hover bus, both girls were at the mail. While no one they knew saw them on the bus, Fizz had kept her head down for the entire ride. After they got off the bus, Deets could see that Fizz still had an uncertain look on her face.

"You can relax now", Deets said as she put an arm around Fizz, "Look, we're going to have a great time so smile already."

"Ok", Fizz said as she looked up and smiled, "So where to first?"

"Hum. If I remember correctly, we were do for a massage before everything started", Deets responded as she looked at the clock in the middle of the mail, "Come on." Deets took Fizz to the massage area where they were met by a young woman who greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Deets", a woman said as the girls entered the shop, "Who's your friend?"

"Hey Lisa", Deets responded, "This is Fizz, the one I told you about."

"Hi", Fizz said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too", Lisa said as she looked at Fizz's clothes and makeup, "Funny, Deets always tells me you're a tomboy."

"Just trying something different", Fizz explained.

"I see, nothing wrong with that", Lisa stated as she grabbed some robes from a closet, "Here, why don't you go change and I'll get everything ready."

"No prob", Deets said as she guided Fizz to the changing room, "Just trying something different, huh?"

"Do you want to explain the whole thing", Fizz joked as she changed into the robe, "Besides, aren't you the one who said to relax?"

"Good point", Deets said as she looked at Fizz who was fiddling with the buttons on her robe, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little uneasy about this robe being the only thing covering me", Fizz confessed.

"Don't be. Look, I've come to this place for years, even before I started to work for Ol'skool, and these people are completely professional. Lisa makes sure of that", Deets explained. After changing, the girls headed to the beds where Deets had Fizz lay on her stomach and saw Lisa come behind her, "You huh Lisa?"

"I figured since this was her first time, I'd give her my personal touch", Lisa stated as she looked down and started her treatment, "Just relax Fizz." Fizz just knotted her head before closing her eyes. After a few moments, she finally loosened up.

"This feels so good", Fizz thought to herself as Lisa continued to loosen her muscles up, "I need to do this more often."

"Well someone's enjoying herself", Deets commented as she looked and saw Fizz was almost sleeping, "Well Fizz?"

"This isn't so bad, I feel so relaxed", Fizz sighed.

"Should I go on and add you to my list", Lisa asked.

"Sure", Fizz answered as she felt Lisa remove her hands.

"All done", Lisa said as she moved so Fizz could get up, while Deets massage came to an end as well. When Deets was done, both girls headed into the changing room and put their clothes back on.

"Now wasn't that fun", Deets teased.

"Yeah", Fizz replied as she put her shoes on, "I feel so relaxed and refreshed. Can I come with you next time?"

"Any time you want", Deets said with a smile, glad that her friend was finally calm, "Lets go pay and find something else to do."

"Right", Fizz replied as she followed Deets to the cash register and paid Lisa.

"I'll see you both later", Lisa replied.

"See ya", both girls said as they left and entered the mall walkway.

"So what do you want to do", Deets asked.

"Well we could go see if there are any good movies", Fizz suggested.

"Ok", Deets said as they headed to the theater and found a movie that they could both agree on. After watching the two-hour movie, the girls spend the rest of the time doing girl stuff; Deets brought Fizz a few things like a bath set before they headed back to the bus stop, "So have fun today?"

"I did", Fizz answered as she looked down, "It was a lot of fun. Thanks."

"Sure", Deets replied as she put an arm around Fizz, "We'll have a girl's night in my room when we get back.

"Ok", Fizz said as they got on the bus and got back to the Dojo, "Deets?"

"Yeah", Deets asked

"Just remember to be ready for tomorrow", Fizz joked, "I'll try to make it as fun as today."

"Right", Deets said as they entered the Dojo and headed to Deets' room where they spend most of the night until they went to bed, "Goodnight Fizz."

"Good night Deets", Fizz said as she headed to her room and began to plan for tomorrow, Deets' day.

End of Act 1

* * *

Well this is the first part of my third Get Ed story. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Note: Since this sequal was requested, if any one has any ideas on how they would like to see Deets' day go, I'm open to suggestions.

Davescifi


	2. Act 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens between the episodes Dilemma and Ex-Machina.

Special Note: This happens a couple of days after my fanfiction "Switch Up"

* * *

**Dojo Opposite Days**

By: Davescifi

**Act 2: Deets' day**

_Part 1: Morning,_

"Morning already", Deets yawned as she sat up in bed, "Fizz and me must have went to bed later than I thought."

"Good morning sleepy head", Fizz called out as she entered the room carrying a set of tomboy clothes, "Sleep well?"

"I guess", Deets answered as she got up and made her bed, "What time did we get to bed last night?"

"About one in the morning", Fizz replied, "So let me ask, ready for today?"

"Ready or not, it's my day", Deets joked as she smiled, "Your going to hit me with the "it might end up being more fun than you think" line aren't you?"

"I was about to", Fizz answered as she showed Deets the clothes she has picked out of her, "Like them?"

"Yes", Deets stated as she thought to herself, "I'm gonna die." As Deets snapped back to realty, she took the clothes from Fizz, "Let me just get a bath."

"You mean shower, right", Fizz questioned as a grin appeared on her face.

"Oh come on Fizz", Deets begged.

"Hey remember yesterday", Fizz asked, "You had me take a bath and I'm having you take a shower. Now follow me." When they got into the bathroom, Deets tried to get her bath set but found it was missing.

"Where's my kit", Deets asked as she looked at Fizz.

"I hid it so you wouldn't use it", Fizz answered, "I put out what you need; a washcloth, soap, and shampoo."

"You can't be serious", Deets stated.

"I'm the teacher today remember", Fizz joked as she started the shower, "Now hurry up and get in."

"With you in here", Deets questioned.

"Did I say anything when you had me undress and get in the bath", Fizz stated, "Besides you have the curtain and I'll be timing you. Now hurry up if you don't want the water to get cold."

"Fine", Deets said as she did what she told and looked to see the grin on Fizz's face, "She's enjoying this. Ah well, fair is fair." Deets began her shower, but took her time as she normally did.

"Hurry up", Fizz ordered as she looked at her watch.

"How do you expect me to be done so quickly", Deets asked as she was getting the shampoo out of her hair.

"Deets, it only takes me five, or so, minutes to take a shower", Fizz informed her. Deets soon finished up, dried off and put on the clothes that Fizz had picked out. Fizz could see the irritated look on Deets' face, "Don't worry, you won't have the worst smelling feet in the Dojo."

"What are you talking about", Deets asked until it dawned on her, "Oh right the time we hid in the closet when we thought that there was a ghost in the Dojo. I never did apologize for saying that about you."

"It's ok", Fizz said as she went up to Deets and put her arm around her, "After you get your hair done, we'll get breakfast and the real fun can begin." While Deets was left to wonder what Fizz had meant while she fixed her hair. "You look good", Fizz commented as she looked Deets over, "Now doesn't it feel better wearing those kinds of clothes and not having to worry about all that makeup?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you", Deets joked, even though she had to admit that the clothes were very comfortable and, like Fizz the day before, started to think about how it might be fun to be out of character for a day.

"You had your fun", Fizz joked back, "Now it's my turn. Don't worry; I said I'd try to make today fun. Now lets go get some breakfast." After that was said, both girls left for the kitchen.

* * *

_Part 2: Dojo's kitchen_

As Fizz and Deets entered the kitchen, they found that they had gotten there before the boys had.

"We're here before them", Deets asked in disbelief as she was normally the last one to the table.

"Not a surprise", Fizz said as she opened a cabinet, "I'm normally the first one here in the morning. So what are you going to have for breakfast?"

"I think I'm going to have some oatmeal and orange juice", Deets answered as she opened the cabinet next to the one Fizz had opened, 'You?"

"I'm gonna have some toast with jam and a glass of milk", Fizz answered as she grabbed the stuff she needed to make her breakfast. After everything was ready, both girls sat down and almost started to eat as the boys came in.

"Good morning", the boys said as they entered the kitchen and looked at Deets.

"Well your day huh", Burn asked as it was one of the few times he had ever seen her without any form of makeup.

"You look good", Ed stated as he still thought she was cute, even without makeup.

"You look". Loogie tried to say, but was cut off when Deets looked at him.

"Don't say it", Deets ordered as she started to blush from embarrassment.

"Calm down", Fizz told her, "You know how Loogie is?"

"Right", Deets said after she took a deep breath. A minute or two later the boys had picked what they were going to eat for breakfast and joined the girls at the table.

"So Fizz, what are you two going to do", Burn asked.

"I have some things in mind", Fizz answered as she finished her toast, "Lets just say that it with be interesting. Maybe I'll take her and have her help me test some of my new engine parts."

"Wait", Deets shouted, "Every time you go to test those parts you come back covered in dirt and who knows what else."

"I'm gonna say to you what you said to me. Quit worrying", Fizz stated as she gave Deets a pat on the back, "I'm gonna have you use the rocket boots with the suit and full-face helmet and the testing area is isolated. No one is going to know."

"Ok", Deets said as she clamed down and took one final bite of her oatmeal. Soon the boys were also finished and headed out.

"So what are we going to do first", Deets asked.

'First we're going to spend some time in the workshop", Fizz answered as they left the kitchen.

* * *

_Part 3: Fizz's workshop,_

"So what first", Deets asked as they entered Fizz's lab.

"First we're going to work on my ride and those rocket boots", Fizz answered as she pulled out some tools.

"And how does this show me how to be like a tomboy", Deets asked, "Not every tomboy does this."

"True", Fizz replied, "But it will help you get used to getting dirty." Deets said nothing as they started to work. As Fizz had promised, Deets got dirty, however the work was done quickly, "Now that the work is done, it's time to play."

"What do you mean", Deets asked, not sure of what to expect next.

"Get the suit on and you'll see", Fizz said as she packed some parts and tools into a box on her hover-scooter and put on her helmet. Deets put on the suit, boots, and helmet before following Fizz out of the Dojo and to Fizz's secret testing area.

"So how far is it", Deets asked as she caught up to Fizz.

"Not far", Fizz answered as she looked ahead, "Turn left."

"Ok", Deets responded as she turned, "Two questions."

"Like what", Fizz asked.

"One, are you sure this is ok and two, are you sure you want to show me this place", Deets questioned.

"It ok, Ol'skool owns the area and told me I could use it to test stuff", Fizz explained as she looked at Deets and smiled, "As far as showing you, yes." After a few more minutes, the girls were at the testing area, "Here we are."

"Whoa", Deets said as she had passed the area several times but had never guessed that it was the area Fizz tested some of her devices, "And why didn't the rest of us know about this."

"Because Ol'skool wanted this area just for testing", Fizz explained as she pulled out a card from her pocket, "However I got his permission to bring you here. Let me just open the gate." Deets watched as the gate opened and followed Fizz inside to the area, "What do you think?"

"I'll say it again, whoa", Deets replied as she beheld the site before her. The area looked like a test site for sure, but also looked like an enlarged version of the training area at the Dojo.

"You might as well change into your shoes", Fizz stated as she put her tools down. Deets took off the rocket boots and put on the shoes that Fizz had given her with the clothes. As she looked around she saw a 2 sets of vehicles, one set was just like the Dojo's and the other set was identical to the crew's but all looked like they were built for someone Fizz's size.

"Fizz not being nosy but what's with the one set of rides", Deets asked, "They look like their for you."

"Well you see, there were two reasons", Fizz started to explain, "One is that this allows me to test mods for the rides myself before you all use them and the second is that sometimes I enjoy riding something other than my hover-scooter."

"I see", Deets said though she was partly surprised, "So tell me, which ride, other than your scooter do you like the most?"

"Well", Fizz said as she was trying to be evasive, "Hey, I suppose to be showing you how to be a tomboy."

"Come on", Deets said, "I won't tell a soul."

"The jetpack", Fizz answered as she blushed.

"Good choice", Deets replied, "So teacher, I'm ready for my lesson."

"Lets see", Fizz said as she looked around, "Grab one of the jetpacks, lets fly."

"Ok", Deets side as Fizz and her put a pack on, "Looks good on you." The girls then when flying around the area and Deets was surprised by Fizz's skill, "You're good, but why are we doing this."

"Thank you", Fizz said as she cracked a smile as she pressed a button on her helmet, "And here's your answer." All of the sudden, clouds appeared and rain started to come down hard.

"Are you nuts", Deets yelled, "You know that jetpacks don't work well in rain." As Deets was about to continue, she found that her flying wasn't being effected by the rain, "What?"

"You were helping me test a new shield for the thrusters", Fizz explained, "Lets land." After the girls landed, Fizz put the packs away and guided Deets to the muddy part of the area.

"Fizz, I don't mean to be rude but what does this have to", Deets started as it occurred to her and she turned to face Fizz and saw the smile on her face, "You wouldn't?" As Deets finished, Fizz pushed her down the small hill into a mud puddle. As Deets got up and saw the mud all over her, she looked at the small girl, "What was that for?"

"You wanted me to teach you about being a tomboy right", Fizz giggled, "Well when I was thinking about what to teach you, I came to the conclusion that the only things that make you different from a tomboy like me are the makeup, the whole bath and shower thing, and the fact that you're afraid to get dirty."

"So everything that we've done today was leading up to this", Deets asked.

"Pretty much", Fizz said as she picked up a handful of mud and threw it into the air, "I know it's not on the same level as what we did yesterday, but I couldn't think of anything else." Fizz hated to admit it but she knew that Deets had outdone her and looked away as she saw Deets walk to her, "Sorry."

"Don't be", Deets said as she put a muddy hand on Fizz's shoulder, "You did just what you were suppose to. Now the fun begins."

"Huh", Fizz responded just before Deets tripped her into the mud. As Fizz got up, she grabbed another handful of mud and threw it at Deets, "That's the way you want to play huh?"

"Your idea", Deets laughed as she moved to avoid the mud ball and then through one back. For a while, Fizz and Deets threw one ball of mud after another, until they were both tired and fell to the ground. After catching their breath, the two of them sat up, "That was fun."

"Yeah", Fizz replied as she looked at Deets, "Well you're messy."

"True, but it's worth it", Deets said as she looked at Fizz, "Like you've got room to talk." Both girls then broke out laughing until their sides started to hurt.

"Well we can't say the last two days haven't been interesting", Fizz joked, "I've really had a lot of fun."

"You took the words right out of my mouth", Deets joked back, "Some punishment."

"Yeah", Fizz responded as both girls thought about how Ol'skool had not punished them but had had them walk in the other's shoes, "Ready to get back to the Dojo?"

"With all this mud on us", Deets asked.

"What's the difference between this and all the times we've went home dirty", Fizz asked.

"Good point", Deets replied. As Fizz and Deets left the testing area, Deets thought about all that happened, "Fizz?"

"Yeah", Fizz asked.

"What do you want to do when we get back and have cleaned up", Deets questioned, "You're still the teacher."

"Hum. We'll watch the basketball game and then play it by ear", Fizz answered as they approached Dojo.

* * *

_Part 4: Back at Dojo,_

"Hey guys", both girls said as they found the boys watching TV.

"Hey, what happen to you", Burn said as he saw how dirty the girls were.

"Long story", Fizz said.

"You're not going to tell us", Ed asked.

"Come on tell us", Loogie begged.

"Sorry", Deets said, "It between us girls." As Deets said that, Ol'skool came into the room, "Hey Ol'skool."

"Hey", Fizz added.

"I'd ask, but I'll pass", Ol'skool commented as he saw the mud, "So have you both learned your lesson?"

"Yes sir", both girls said.

"Good, it that case, you both can get back to work starting tomorrow", Ol'skool informed them.

"Thank goodness", Burn commented.

"What, you guys have done alright with us gone", Deets said.

"Have you listened to D.J. Dive lately", Ed asked.

"No", Fizz answered.

"In any case, why don't the both of you get cleaned up. Both girls just nodded as they left for their rooms.

"You can take your shower first", Fizz said as she looked at Deets, "And I will be timing you."

"Ok", Deets said as she smiled, "But I'm gonna time you as well."

"Fair enough", Fizz said as she smiled as well, "Deets?"

"Yeah", Deets asked.

"You are going to wear those clothes again right", Fizz asked.

"On one condition, you use that bath set I got you yesterday", Deets answered, "Deal?"

"Deal", Fizz answered as they got a set of clean nightclothes. After both girls got cleaned up, they joined the boys to watch the basketball game. While they went back to being themselves, other than being out of character every now and than when it was just them, they now had a better understanding of themselves and each other.

The End

* * *

Well this is the end of my third Get Ed story. I have to say that this was my most difficult one as I had trouble with what Fizz could have Deets do in act 2. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


End file.
